


Mayumi And Ryoko

by lilybirdloveless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybirdloveless/pseuds/lilybirdloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayumi and Ryoko are stepsisters who don't get on and are mentally ill. When Mayumi wishes Ryoko would get attacked, she... Just read the story! Rated T for Mental Illness Theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayumi And Ryoko

(Mayumi POV)

I wish she'd get attacked…

I don't like Ryoko and she doesn't like me. We fight all the time! And I always get the blame!

Anyway, I was walking home from school by myself and it was dark when I got down the empty street where our house is. I'm swaying slightly because I forgot to take my medication. Turning the corner in an even darker alley, I heard footsteps. I walk faster but the footsteps get faster. Did I mention I suffer from paranoia? No?

Now, I'm running for my life as the footsteps get faster, my heart banging in my chest. Then it stops. The footsteps, not my heart. I stop to lean against a wall, catching my breath.

Dazed, I walk out of the alley as something on roller skates came out. I spin around fast as everything went black.

(Normal POV)

Mayumi was hooked up onto several dozens of machines. Ryoko was sitting by her bed.

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko turns her head.

"It's me!"

"Miyuki?"

The voice came from a blue toy bunny crawling across her comatose stepsister.

"You killed me."

Mayumi was sitting up and looking blankly at Ryoko.

"You killed me."

"What?"

Ryoko shakes her head. The room was back to normal. She grabs her bag and leaves. She begins to run, out of the hospital, all the way home, unaware of the fact that she was running into the same alley that Mayumi was attacked in by Shonen Bat.

Ryoko slows down and walks calmly. Then the roller blades could be heard. Ryoko spins around. No one was there. Then she turns around again as everything fades to black.

Later…

(Mayumi POV)

"Mayumi."

Ryoko was there! She looked different. Her hair was longer and she wore a petticoat. Her eyes looked empty, too.

"Don't turn around."

Ignoring her warning, I turned around and everything faded to black…

Then I sat up. It was 3am and I'd just had the same dream again.

I peered out of the window.

A full moon was out and the streets were empty.

Closing the curtains, I pulled the sheets over my head.

I'm here, I thought. I'm here so you can try and kill me.

"Local school girls Mayumi and Ryoko X were killed when their house caught on fire and burnt down. It was unknown how it happened and the police are treating it like an accid--"

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"That's enough!"

"So, two innocent little girls died in a house fire. One was paranoid,"

"And the other was depressed, suicidal and generally mentally unstable."

"The mother?"

"Schizophrenic."

"Father?"

"In the mental hospital. Insane. Doesn't know what happened or even knows he had a family."

The end


End file.
